I've Got So Much To Say
by KawaiixCherryxBlossom
Summary: A story set entirely differently from the Pokemon anime. Ash and all the other characters go to a boarding school.
1. Chapter 1

****

I've got so much to say – Prologue 

Author : AshyGirl

Rating : PG

Note : This story does not have anything to do with the story of Pokémon. I am just using the characters. Ash and his friends go to a boarding school to do with Pokémon. A good part of this story will be made up of 'Misty's diary' which will tell what Misty is hiding bit by bit, and say how she feels towards the other class members. Misty's diary will be in italics.

"Ok class be quiet", Miss Joy said as she tried to hush her class.

All of a sudden a paper aeroplane hit her on the forehead. 

"Shut up!!!!" she screamed. The class went silent.

"Now, I have some very important news to tell you", she said surprisingly calmly, "But first we have to do the roll call".

One by one, she called out the names of all the students in her class.

"Ash"

"Here"

"Brock"

"Here"

"Snap"

"Here"

"Jessie"

"Here"

"James"

"Here"

"Gary"

"Here"

"Duplica"

"Here"

"Richie"

"Here"

"Giselle"

"Here"

"AJ"

"Here"

"Cassidy"

"Here"

"Butch"

"Here"

"Tracey"

"Here"

"Ok, that means you're all here", said Miss Joy.

"So Miss Joy, what is the exciting news?" Duplica yelled out.

"Well Duplica if you would be quiet I'll tell you", Joy said, "As of today we have a new student in our class".

"Oh, not another stuck up little brat the all the others in this class I hope", Cassidy said.

"Shut up Cassidy, all of you are brats except for me", Gary exclaimed.

"I think you should all shut up or you'll be paying a visit to Principal Oak", Miss Joy said.

"Miss Joy, who is the new person?" Ash asked.

"Yes, well her name is Misty, and she is about your age Ash", Joy started.

"But there is one thing you have to know about her. That is, she has had a tough life, and she doesn't talk at all. I would appreciate it if you are very friendly towards her. Don't make her upset or anything please".

The class nodded. Even though they all knew that Gary, Cassidy and Butch was not listening to a word Joy said, and wouldn't do anything to make the new girl feel welcome.

All of a sudden, the door opened, and a girl of about 12 years old stepped in. She had pale skin, orange hair, which was pulled into a ponytail at the side of her head. She was wearing a yellow tank top, blue jean shorts and red suspenders. 

"Ah, you must be Misty", Miss Joy said politely.

Misty didn't say anything; she just stood there expressionless. 

The class was silent as Miss Joy explained to Misty about the school, and beckoned for her to sit down. Misty silently walked to the very back corner of the classroom, where nobody was sitting around her, and sat at a desk.

Miss Joy then said they could have 5 minutes free time while she ran a couple of errands, and she walked out of the classroom.

From then on, the class went wild. Gary, Cassidy and Butch went around terrorizing people. Jessie and James did the same, trying to compete against them. All the others talked loudly.

Brock sat down and read his book about Pokémon breeding while Ash went over to talk to Misty.

Cassidy was teasing Misty just as Ash got over there, "Hey look guys, this kid can't even talk, haha well, she is really gonna fit in isn't she, hahahahaha".

"Yeah Cass, hahahahahaha", Gary and Butch laughed.

"Hey, get away from her or I'll bring Pikachu to class tomorrow" Ash retorted.

Instantly, Cassidy, Butch and Gary backed away.

Ash sat down next to a trembling Misty, "Don't worry, they won't bother you any more", he said.

Misty looked at him and stopped shaking. 

"Hi, I'm Ash", Ash said as he gave the girl a warm smile.

She didn't respond, just gave him a short smile back, then went back to staring at the desk.

"I think I'd better explain to you about all the people in this crazy class", he said.

Misty nodded.

"Ok, well, the girl that was bugging you just then is Cassidy. She is 14 years old and her, Butch and Gary go around tormenting other people, it's like their purpose of life or something. Butch is one of the guys that was with Cassidy. He is also 14 years old and Cassidy and him are best friends or something, even though they always fight…… And the other guy is Gary. He is from the same town as me, so he takes especially good care to pick on me, we're rivals you see. Gary is also part of the gang. The three of them call themselves 'Team Rocket'. Next is Jessie and James. Jessie is the one with the pink hair, and James the one with the blue hair. Those two are very close, they are, like Cassidy and Butch, 14 years old. Jess and James want desperately to be part of 'Team Rocket' but Gary, Cassidy and Butch use this to make them do stuff for them. Jessie and James seem like bad people, but they only want to be accepted and eep down they are caring and will help you if you need it. Next is Brock, he is the one with the green vest on. Brock is my best friend, he is 13 years old, and wants to become a Pokémon breeder someday. Tracey, the one wearing the green top and AJ, the one with the spiky hair, are like the loners of the class, nobody likes them. They are both 13. Giselle and Duplica are best friends. They are not always angels but are usually pretty good. They are both 12 years old. And lastly, Richie and Snap are friends with us, but are also best friends. Richie wants to be a Pokémon master, and Snap is a photographer. They are both 12 years old. Then there is me. I am 12 and I want to become a Pokémon master someday. I have a Pikachu who goes to the crèche when I am in class, I also have some other Pokémon that stay in the nursery until I can pick them up. Pikachu has a powerful shock, which has often collided with 'Team Rocket'. That's why they are so scared when I bring Pikachu to class. And that's about all", Ash finished.

Misty, who had been contently listening to all of this couldn't help but smile at all of the events that were going on in the classroom. 'Team Rocket' were running around, and Cassidy had just fallen off a desk and was now surrounded by the other members of the gang. Jessie and James were in a corner secretly planning something. Duplica and Giselle were doing their nails, but Duplica had just leant to far back on her chair and fell backwards, tipping purple nail polish all over the floor, and her clothes. Richie and Snap were playing hangman, and arguing loudly about how to play properly. Tracey and AJ were trying to act cool, and were drawing pictures of the teacher on the blackboard. And Brock was trying to calm them all down before the teacher came in.

"Hey everyone!" Ash yelled out.

All the members looked at him, surprised by the loud noise that topped their racket. 

"I have just finished telling Misty about all of you, and I'd like you to all say hello", he said.

Cassidy, Butch and Gary made gagging noises, and Tracey and AJ ignored him. But Brock, Richie, Snap, Duplica, Giselle, Jessie and James went over to Misty and said hello and introduced themsleves.

Just at that moment, Miss Joy walked in. 

"Ok class", she said, ignoring the state of the classroom and what her students were doing, "Time to get to work, take out your math books please".

Everyone obeyed, and Ash got his stuff and moved onto the desk next to Misty. Miss Joy smiled.

"I see you have met the class Misty", Miss Joy said.

Misty smiled and nodded, Ash being pleased he had made her smile.

__

January 10

Well, today I started at this new school. Our teacher, Miss Joy, must've told everyone about my condition. She gave me this diary to record my thoughts in. I guess this will now be my voice. Anyway, when I went into the classroom, everyone stared at me, so I went to the very back corner, where no one was sitting. When the teacher went out of the room for a minute, a girl called Cassidy came over and started to tease me. I felt like walking out of the classroom. But then another member of the class scared her away. His name is Ash, and he is very nice. He came and sat next to me and explained to me about all the members in the class. I hate to show my feelings, but I couldn't help but smile at what he was saying. He is the nicest person I've ever met. But of course, I can't tell him that. He probably just feels sorry for me.Today he told everyone to come and introduce themselves to me, and they did (well, except for Cassidy, Butch, Gary, Tracey and AJ). They are all very nice people. Duplica and Giselle even gave me a flower that they folded out of paper just before. Maybe this school will help my condition.

Right now is homework time. The way the school runs is this: We go to classes in the daytime, and get two breaks, one for morning tea and one for lunch. Then after that we come back to our dorms and have one hour of homework time. We all sit at a big desk in the middle of the room. From what I can see, only half of the people in this dorm are actually doing their homework. Oh, and I forgot to mention the people in my dorm. Most of them are people that are in my class. The dorm is separated into two halves. The boys sleep in one room, and the girls in the other. But we all do our homework in the room in the middle. There are 5 boys and 5 girls. Ash, Brock, Richie, Snap and James are the boys, and me, Duplica, Giselle, Jessie and another girl called Sophie who is also friends with Duplica and Giselle are the girls. Right now, Sophie and Duplica are passing a note back and forth, and Giselle is getting mad because they are not including her. Man, I wish I could be included. I hate my parents; it's all their fault I don't speak. I mean, it's not like I can't speak, but it's because I'm afraid my mouth will get me into trouble again. Ash introduced me to his Pokémon. His Pikachu is so cute. He also has a Charmander, Bulbasuar, Squirtle, Kingler and a Butterfree. I also took out my Pokémon to show him (I have a Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen and Horsea). Ash says that on the weekends we get to train and play with our Pokémon, and we don't go to classes. Anyway, homework time is over. Now we get to go and have dinner, then we get to watch TV in our dorms (lucky there are 2 TV's).

~Misty

Well, that is the first part. This was just to give you an idea of what is to come. The rest of the story (except for the last part) is in the form of Misty's diary. It will trace her life from January 10 till Valentines Day. Well, the next part will be coming soon (give me some time though, I have to juggle writing and homework). Please comment.

~AshyGirl

__


	2. Chapter 2

****

I've got so much to say – Part 1

Author – AshyGirl

Rating – PG

Note: This is the continuation of the prologue (duh). All of this part is Misty telling the story through her diary. Enjoy J I know it will be a bit boring at some points. But it's not very long and you have to read it to get the next bit..

__

Thursday January 11

My second day was OK I guess. We had classes in the morning. They don't ask me questions because they know I won't answer, but I still do the work. I sit with Ash and Brock most of the time, they are very nice. When we were doing our homework at the big desk, Jessie passed me a note. It said: 

Dear Misty, This is just a note to say hello. As you probably know, I am Jessie. I hope you feel welcome in this school. Most of us are very nice people (excluding Cassidy, Butch and Gary). But if you need someone to talk too one day, you are always welcome to come to me. James also says hi!

__

So I guess they are pretty nice people after all. Jessie looks like a strong person and her and James look really close. Well, I have heaps of other homework to get through. 

~Misty.

Friday January 12

Nothing much happened today. Classes were as usual. I can't wait till tomorrow as it's the weekend and we don't have classes or homework. Ash says we get to train our Pokémon for most of the day, and the rest is free time. I think Ash is the nicest most kindest person in the whole world. He has really made me feel accepted in this school after my awful life. I wonder if my sisters are all right back home. After what our parents did I don't know how they can ever be happy, but I suppose they didn't get hurt. I was much younger than they were, they are a lot stronger and can understand what happened more. Oh great, now I am crying. I hope no one sees me. I wish I had been born to different parents. And why am I even talking about them? Why do I wonder what it would have been like if my father….my father wasn't…….That's it, I am not going to think about it. I am going to lie down now. 

~Misty

Saturday January 13

Today we got to train our Pokémon all day. Ash is really skilled, he could enter the Pokémon league and win no problem. Why do I put him in every diary entry anyway? Anyway, that was about all that happened today. 

~Misty

Sunday January 14

Today was free time all day. So nothing much really happened. But this girl, he name was Tiffany, ran away from school. So everyone is all worked up about it. Yeah, and that's it.

~Misty

Monday January 15

Moday, and what a day it was. Lessons were as usual, then at lunchtime that girl called Tiffany came back. All the teachers were mad at her, but glad to see her back. Our lessons were pretty boring, except when Snap was writing something on the blackboard and he blew something and the dust went all over him. I like being at this school. It's a good change, being away from that hospital that I practically spent my life in! 

~Misty

Tuesday January 16

Today Miss Joy, our teacher, made us all stay in at lunch for talking too loud. And I don't even talk! Not that I should be proud of that or anything. Ash got a letter from his mum today. He is so lucky to have a mum. I wish I still had mine. He told me the story of his father, and how he went on a Pokémon journey when Ash was only 2 years old, and never returned. Even so, he is lucky, maybe his dad will return someday, mine won't. I want to tell him about my family, but I'm afraid that then the whole school will know. I trust him and all but…………….Well, h/w time is ended once again. 

~Misty

__

Wednesday January 17

I got a letter from my sisters today. They said they are well, but they asked the teacher and are mad that I haven't spoken yet. Why do they expect so much from me? While I was reading it I started crying and Ash saw me. He came and sat with me and he put his arm around me. I was embarrassed, a boy has never been that nice to me, actually, nobody has ever been that nice to me. I think I like Ash, more than a friend. But I'm SURE that he only feels sorry for me, and I could never tell him anyway. It's probably just a crush.

~Misty

Thursday January 18

Today I was lying on my bed because I didn't feel like eating lunch, when Jessie came in crying. She threw herself on her bed and cried for about 5 minutes. I don't think she noticed I was there. After a while of letting her cry it out, I walked over to her bed. I sat there with her as she cried. She told me the whole story. She says that she loves James, but can't bring herself to telling him because she thinks he doesn't love her back. I just sat there helplessly, not knowing what to do. I couldn't say anything. What was I going to do? Well after a while she calmed down. She said that she would keep it a secret for now, but someday, she would tell James. She also told me that she appreciated the fact that I have been really kind to her and listened to the whole story. I gave her a supporting smile. I really thought she would be the type of person that didn't cry at all. She looks so strong. But I guess she hides it, and on the inside she is really sensitive.

~Misty

Friday January 19

Exactly one week till the holidays. I don't know where I will go. I doubt my sisters will want to come and get me, I think they have had enough of me for a lifetime. All the others tell stories of where they live. Some live in faraway places, like Cinabar Island. Duplica's family even lives on the Indigo Plateu. Ash said that his mum lives in Pallet. He doesn't have any brothers or sisters though, and his dad still hasn't returned. Perhaps I will tell him the story of my life. Ash is so sweet, kind, compassionate, friendly. There are to many words to put in this book. But I know he feels sorry for me. I keep writing that in here, mostly because I know it's true, but also because I have to get my feelings out some way.

~Misty

Saturday January 20

Today we just trained our Pokémon again. I watched Ash because I didn't feel well. I always seem to feel sick these days. His Metapod evolved into a Butterfree. He was so happy, and the way he cares for his Pokémon is so nice. And he doesn't make his other Pokémon feel jealous. Today I heard about the Valentines Day dance to be held on 14 February. Everybody is really excited too.

~Misty

Sunday January 21

Today was so boring. I was in the sick room all day because I have a fever. Ash tried to get in to see me a couple of times but the nurse wouldn't let him. Sometimes I wonder if her does like me as much as I like him. But it doesn't seem logical. Why would anyone like me? I am a scrawny, dumb, selfish little brat and I hate myself. And I don't even talk. Why was I even born? I wasn't even worth the effort of God creating me. Sometimes I even feel like killing myself. But I cannot do that. Can I?

~Misty

Monday January 22

I am still in the sickroom. The nurse said I will be in her for about a week. I miss my friends. Especially Ash. He gave the Nurse a note to give to me. It was a card from the whole dorm that said:

Dear Misty

All of us in the dorm hope that you get better soon. We all miss you heaps. The dumb nurse…I MEAN GOOD AND VERY TALENTED NURSE (if the nurse is reading this) won't let us in to see you. GET WELL SOON (can't think of anything else to write, no wonder I don't get the job of writing cards much).

Love from Ash, Brock, Jessie, James, Snap, Richie, Duplica, Giselle and Sophie.

__

Now I feel better! Ash is so kind and considerate. Man, I think about him too much

~Misty

Tuesday January 23

Still in the sick room. I wrote a note back to Ash and the others to say thankyou and that I will be better soon thanks to them. The nurse says I should be out in 2 days.

~Misty

Wednesday January 24

One more day and I can go back out of this ugly room. I hate it in here. And I hate taking medicine. I am depressed today because this is reminding me more and more of the hospital. I want to go back to the dorm. I miss Ash.

~Misty

Thursday January 25

The nurse says that I can go back to the dorm tomorrow. So I am happier. I feel a lot better now.

~Misty

Friday January 26

Yay, I am out. Everyone was excited to see me. I was so glad to see Ash. He was so nice to me when I got out. And so were the others. Also, tomorrow are the holidays, and Ash invited me over his house for 2 weeks. That means I won't be writing for 2 weeks while I am there. I don't want Ash to see my diary, so I will hide it somewhere here, where nobody will find it. I am so happy, I can't wait to go!

~Misty

Saturday February 10

We just got back from Ash's house last night. I had the best time I have ever had in my life. Ash's mum is the nicest woman. She treated me like a daughter and accepted me totally. Ash's room is so cool. He has Pokémon stuff everywhere. We went everywhere. I loved going to the nursery. And even his Pikachu had a good time. Now I know that I like Ash more than a friend. I think perhaps I even love him. Could it be love? I'm sure it is. Yes, I love Ash. I wish I could tell him. I wish I wish I wish I wish. But I can't. I know he doesn't love me. Or why wouldn't he have told me yet? I guess now I am in the same place as Jessie. I just don't know what to do.

~Misty

Sunday February 11

Jessie and James seem to have gotten a lot closer lately. Jessie said it's all thanks to me I feel really good inside now. Like I have done the right thing.. Today they both got detention because they were caught kissing. They have stopped trying to be in Team Rocket so Cassidy, Butch and Gary are pissed off because they can't make them do stuff for them any more. I think Jessie probably told James she loves him and he must've loved her too. They make a very good couple. And Cassidy, Butch and Gary are SO jealous of them it's funny. Everybody is now talking about the Valentines Day dance to be held in 3 days. I don't want to go. Who would want to take me? Jessie and James are going. And Duplica, Sophie and Giselle are frantically preparing their dresses and makeup.

~Misty

Monday February 12

Today Ash asked me if I wanted to go the dance. Yes! Ash asked me. Ugly, dumb me. I wrote him a note that said that I'd rather not go and I hoped I wasn't hurting his feelings but I really don't want to. He accepted it totally. He is so sweet and kind (how many times have I written that in this diary?) He said that he would rather stay back too but he decided to ask me anyway in case I wanted to go. Maybe I should tell him everything. For some reason I always feel like crying when I think of my life now. Probably because I've seen and heard of how good everyone else's life is. I have to tell Ash. I have to.

~Misty

Tuesday February 13

I am going to tell Ash everything tomorrow night when everyone is at the dance. About my parents, myself, my family, my whole life, and my feelings for him. I know I am only 12. But I have heard of young love. I hope he feels the same way. If he doesn't I will kill myself. I really will. So tomorrow is the day. The day that I reveal my past.

~Misty

End of part 1.

I hope you liked it. I know it was really boring. The next part should be up very soon. MAYBE and I am saying MAYBE, it will be up at the end of the weekend. It's just that I am in year 9 and I do have a lot of homework. I will start the next bit now though. It will reveal everything about Misty's past. Plz review.

Thankyou

~AshyGirl


	3. Chapter 3

****

I've got so much to say – Part 2

Author – AshyGirl

Type – AAMRN

Description: This is the final part of the mini-series. You have to read the other 2 parts to get the story, but in my opinion this one is the best. This one will not be told in Misty's POV, it will be told by me, the author. Enjoy J

The dorm was silent and empty except for Ash and Misty. Misty did not feel to good, she had promised herself that she would tell Ash everything. But she was not to sure any more. 

"So Misty, what do you want to do?" Ash asked her

Misty just looked straight ahead into his eyes. Then she burst into tears.

"Misty, Misty what's wrong?" Ash asked, concerned.

Misty cleared her throat and prepared to talk after so many years of being silent, "Ash, I've got so much to say, I just don't know how to tell you".

Ash didn't know what to say, "Misty, you, you talked".

Tears poured down Misty's face, and Ash hugged her tightly.

"Tell me everything Misty, you can trust me I won't tell anyone, let it all out", he told her. Ash listened intently while Misty told him everything.

"Ok", she began, "Well, when I was a lot younger, like about 8 years old, I had both my parents. My whole family was happy. My mum and dad, my 3 sisters and me. But then one day my father got fired from his job as Cerulean Gym Leader. That job was his pride and joy, and he couldn't stand loosing it".

Misty started to cry again and Ash sat her on his lap and held her.

"That night he never came home. Instead he went somewhere, probably a pub or bar or something, and he got drunk. He got very drunk. He came home and my mum and I were alone as my sisters had gone out. I don't know where he got it from, but he had a gun. He was so drunk, he muttered some words and threw the gun around like a toy. Then all of a sudden it went off. The bullet that came out of the gun hit my mother, she got hit in the stomach. She was screaming and I couldn't take it, nor the blood that was coming from her wound, so I fainted. The next thing I know, I woke up in a hospital. I didn't know what was going on. But soon enough I found out that my mum had died overnight, and my father had been involved in a car accident and also died. My sisters told me that the police think he killed himself. Probably after what he had done to mum. After I found that I had lost both my parents, I never talked. I was just afraid. Of course, I blamed myself for the accident because there was a rumour going round that dad got fired because people heard that us kids were the ones who made him mad all the time, and he was taking it out on the people that came and challenged him at the gym. So after that I never talked, I thought my mouth would get me into trouble again. I was in the hospital for 3 years until I came here. I had treatment for my problem, I was always in the psychiatric ward. And that's why I never talked", she finished, crying into Ash's shirt. 

"Oh Misty I am so so sorry", Ash said as he hugged her again.

"It's ok Ash, thankyou for listening", Misty replied.

Then Misty thought of the other thing that she was going to tell Ash. 

"And Ash, ever since I came here you have been so nice to me. And, and I, I think that, well. I love you Ash", she said and burst into tears, "But I understand if you don't love me, after all who would love me? I am selfish, ugly, scrawny and dumb. But I had to tell you, I couldn't hide it any longer".

This time it was Ash's turn to cry, "Misty, you really love me?"

"Yes I do, more than anything", Misty replied, hopeful that he would feel the same way.

He started crying and put his head in his hands. Misty took this as a sign that he didn't love her back and she pushed herself away. She was just up when Ash said, "Misty". 

She turned around and was instantly kissed by Ash. She was so happy. She never wanted it to end. After a bit Ash broke the kiss.

"I love you too Misty, so much you can't even imagine how happy I was to hear you say it. You are not selfish, scrawny, ugly and you are definitely not dumb", Ash said.

He held her in his arms and they kissed once more. A kiss of pure passion. They had finally got what they wanted. Each other.

__

Everybody's looking for that something

One thing that makes it all complete

You'll find it in the strangest places

Places you never knew it could be

Some find it in the face of their children

Some find it in their lovers' eyes

Who can deny the joy it brings

When you've found that special thing

You're flying without wings

Some find it sharing every morning

Some in their solitary lives

You'll find it in the worlds of others

A simple line can make you laugh

Or cry

You'll find it in the deepest friendship

The kind you cherish

All your life

And you'll know how much that means

When you've found that special thing

You're flying without wings

So impossible

As it may seem 

You've got to fight for every dream

'Cos who's to know

Which one you let go

Would've made you complete

Well for me it's waking up beside you

To watch the sunrise on your face

To know that I can say I love you

In any given time or place

It's the little things that only I know

Those are the things that make you mine

And it's like flying without wings

'Cos you're my special thing

I'm flying without wings

And you're the place my life begins

And you'll be where it ends

I'm flying without wings

And that's the joy you bring

I'm flying without wings

~Westlife

****

The End

There, I'm finally done. I hope you liked it. Plz review. The song I used in the last bit was 'Flying Without Wings' by 'Westlife'

Thankyou J J

~AshyGirl

__


End file.
